The 46th Hunger Games: Ambers story
by Clato4eva
Summary: I'm back! And this is my new story. It follows 15 year old, Amber Green into the Hunger Games. "After taking in everything, I realize this place looks like paradise, but in reality it's far from it." How will she handle the games? Who will she meet? What will it take to break her? All these questions and more will be answered. Rated T just incase
1. The reaping

**Hello. So I'm gonna try to write another story. Yay! It might be bad but I'm gonna try my best. **

**This is about a different Hunger Games and it follows a 15-year-old girl through it. I've had a few ideas going through my head like this so I decided to make one come to life. Please read and review, any ideas or notes you wanna** **make are welcome! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, obviously :P**

_~Chapter 1: The Reaping~_

I woke up to my mother yelling at me. "Amber! Get up, now!" I groan and sit up in my bed, stretching my arms. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Amber. Amber Green. I'm 15, but could pass for 13 or 14 because of how small I am. I live here in district 7, the lumber district. I walk to the kitchen, my tangled hair bouncing as I walk. "Good morning mom, dad" without even looking up at me, I get a curt "morning" from both. Sighing, I grab an apple and bite into it. We sit at the table in silence until I hear my 3 older brothers, Tyler, Dante, and Evan lumbering into the kitchen. They sit, each grabbing some fruit, and say good morning. My parents actually pay attention to them and say "good morning Tyler, good morning Dante, good morning Evan." My brothers, with Tyler being the oldest at 19, Dante at 18, and Evan being a year older than me at 16 are huge compared to my smaller frame. And they get all my parents' attention. I'm like the forgotten child, no one seems to notice me. I'm not complaining, sometimes it's nice that they don't care where I go or when but, I feel unloved a lot. As I get up from the table my mom looks up. "Make sure you get in your reaping clothes, ok?" I nod just to be polite since I know the reaping is today. "Ok mom, I will" then go to my room to change.

I stand in front of the cracked mirror that stands in my room. For the reaping a wear a very pale yellow dress that goes to my knees, the straps about an inch or so wide. I don't really like wearing dresses but it's not to bad, the color also looks good on my tan skin. Along with my dress, I wear simple black flats that used to belong to my mom. My long, curly, black hair has been brushed out and hangs down, going to the middle of my back. It's held back in a thin headband with a small purple flower on it. I decide on seeing my friends like I always do before the reaping. I walk to the stump-yard, which is just a small meadow filled with tree stumps because all the trees have been cut already. Sitting on a little circle of stumps I see my friends. Willow, dressed in a light purple dress with her light brown hair pulled back in a low bun, sitting next to Trent who's wearing a cleanish white dress shirt and brown trousers with his mahogany colored hair brushed back, sitting next to Blake who's wearing pretty much the same thing a Trent with his black hair spiked up as usual. They notice me and smile, I smile back and take a seat in-between Willow and Blake. "Hey Amber" they say in unison.

"hey guys, how you feeling?" I ask. They all give nervous laughs and mutter things like 'okay' and 'a little nervous'. Then, the joking around starts. Trent pokes Willows side making her squeak. We all laugh as she becomes red, she hates when she squeaks like that. I speak up, holding a smile back "ok, ok it's not that funny. But this is" I take my headband off and put it on Blake. I then pat his head "aw, aren't you adorable" I coo, getting laughter from everyone except Blake. "Yeah he is, but where's his dress?" Trent says in-between laughs. And, because I can't help it, I laugh to. Blake scowls and rips off the headband then throws it at me. It hits the side of my head, Willow and Trent laugh harder. "Hey! Not ok!" I yell at him as he just crosses his arms and smirks. At this point I would've pushed him to the ground but, I don't want to be the one that ruins his reaping clothes. So I put my headband back on and roll my eyes at the still giggling Willow and Trent who's trying to stop laughing. After a while of messing with each other I stand up. "I gotta get home, I promised to leave to the reaping from home" they nod and say bye, I walk home so I can get the stupid reaping over with soon.

The amount of time at the house was a blur. I got there and my mom was fussing over the boys' hair. I smiled a little because it was one of those moments that I'm glad to be forgotten. Later we're told to make any last adjustments with our reaping clothes so, I obviously do nothing. And soon we make our way to the square. Since Tyler just turned 19, he's not eligible to get reaped so me, Dante, and Evan check in. After getting my finger pricked I make my way to the 15-year-old section and stand next to Willow. I smile at her and we hug, it's just a reassuring thing we do. We don't say anything to each other though, I'm not sure why, it's like communicate on a whole different level. If I get a sudden nervous thought, she just knows and gives me a smile which is enough to calm me.

When the district escort, whose name I never remember, comes up it's all Willow and I can do to not laugh. This year she wears a ridiculous yellow dress that seems brighter than the buttercups that grow in the stump yard. The skirt of the dress curves so that it's like a bubble and her hair is just this sculpted lump of a lighter shade of yellow. She taps the microphone and speaks into it with her unusually high-pitched voice. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! To the reaping for the 46th annual Hunger Games!" I sigh, she's way to into this. Into the idea that sending kids to their death is entertaining. But I watch and listen just like everyone else. The mayor steps up and gives a long boring speech that no one listens to. Then the escort comes back. "Ladies first." She says and walks to the girls reaping bowl. I take a few deep breaths. 'it'll be ok Amber, you won't get picked. Just stay calm' I tell myself. "Aha!" the escort calls out as she pulls a slip of paper out. She walks to the microphone, and unfolds the paper. 'Calm, Amber, Calm' I tell myself again. 'It won't be you' I grab Willows hand and I know she senses my nervousness, I've never been more nervous than right now. I continue watching, and a name is called. "Amber Green"

Me and Willow freeze. Only for a moment though, I let go of her and smile, the way she does to me. As I walk up to the stage I realize that I had the right to be nervous, to be scared. I stand in front if the district and I try not to look scared. A boy's name is called, Samuel Woods I think, and we are ushered into the justice building.

**ok so, that's my first chapter. What do you think? I'm gonna give myself a week to put the next chapter up. So if you like it so far, next chapter will be up by next Tuesday I promise. Also, if you find the main character boring, I'm gonna give her more of an attitude in chapters to come... Just saying. **

**Bye! I love all who review! See you in 1 week!**


	2. Goodbyes

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my character(s), not the Hunger Games**

_Chapter 2_

Im put into a room with a plush couch and 2 chairs. I sit on the soft cushion of one of the chairs and wait for my family and friends to say goodbye. The first to come is my mom and dad. They sit on the couch, I see tears in my moms eyes while my dad grips her hand in his. "Mom, dad-" I begin, but my father cuts me off. "Amber. I know we haven't been the most involved parents. But we love you, very much. Don't ever forget that." To say that I was shocked would be lying, but I wasn't expecting my parents to act like this. I don't know what to say so I go over and hug them. I sit between them and their arms surround me. I love this feeling, that I know how much they care. I've never known if they did care. My parents are called out, I stand and let them walk out. My mom stops and kisses my forehead before following my dad out. I stand there, in the silence, and wait.

The next to come are my brothers. All 3 come up to me and each give me a hug. Like my parents, they sit on the couch while I sit on the chair. I speak first. "Listen, guys, I'm really gonna miss you. I love you more than anything, remember that while I'm gone." They nod, their expressions hard and unreadable. "We love you to, no matter how old you are or what happens, you'll always be our baby sister." Tyler says with an attempt to smile. Evan takes a deep breath. "We always tried to protect you, but now, we can't." That's not when I start tearing up, when I see Tyler and Evan tear up that's when I do. Dante then kneels in front of me and puts his hand on mine I see the tears threatening to spill. "Amber, you're so brave and strong. I don't want you to count yourself out. I know you can come back, you have to come back, ok?" I nod, I have lost the ability to talk. I hug him, and tears roll down my cheeks. I let go because they are called out, and like my mom they each kiss my forehead. I wipe my eyes and wait again in silence, watching the door.

After a moment, Trent and Blake burst through the doors. They see me and give me even more hugs. Then Trent looks at me, studying my face. "Oh Amber, were you crying? Don't tell me you're going soft on us." He jokes. Leave it to Trent to joke around at a time like this. I'm ok with it though, it's just how he copes with uncomfertable stuff. I laugh a little and hit his shoulder playfully. "Oh shut up." he chuckles as Blake cuts in, being a little more serious. "We'll miss you. Make sure you at least try to come home. I mean, who else will hurt me on a daily basis?" He smiles and I smile back. "uh, I believe that I can do that until she gets back." Trent says, making me laugh again. After discussing the need of hurting Blake on a daily basis, I stop them with a question. "Wait, where's Willow? Doesn't she want to say bye?" I would feel really bad if she didn't come, she's been my friend since forever. I couldn't leave without seeing her first. "Oh don't worry, she wanted to talk privately. We didn't mind, we know how close you guys are." I nod, feeling relived. We come into a group hug until they too, have to go.

As I suspected, Willow comes next. I give her a reassuring smile when I see her sad face. We come into an embrace that lasts longer than the others. "It'll be ok. Just stay strong for me, k?" I say as we sit on the couch and she has tears in her eyes. "But what if it's not Amber! I can't live without you." I put my hand on her shoulder and make her look at me. "Don't worry about me. I'll try my hardest to come back." She nods, and I notice how much she looks like when we first met.

~Flashback~

_I was 10 and it was lunch break at school. Halfway through lunch I notice a girl, maybe my age, sitting by the schools fence. I approach her cautiously and hear that shes crying. "Are you ok?" I asked and she looked up at me her greenish brown eyes looked almost scared. Like I might do something to her. She pointed to a group of boys, maybe 4 or 5 of them. "They took my lunch. When I tried getting it back, they pushed me to the ground and told me to leave." I realized that she was just sensitive and as harmless as a butterfly. I balled my hands into fists, those jerks shouldn't be taking advantage of her. "What's your name?" I ask and she replies, "Willow." I nod and stick my hand out to her. "I'm Amber, now lets get your lunch back." Willow takes my hand and stands up. We walk over to the boys where I forcefully take back the lunch. (Long story short, 1 bloody nose, a black eye, and many bruises) Willow sits at a table and I sit next to her. "Thank you, Amber." She says and eats "Anytime." After a moment of silence I start to think of how being friends could benefit both of us. She could use help with bullies and jerks, while I could use a good friend, I didn't really have any friends. But before I could speak, Willow did. "Wanna be friends?" I looked over and nodded, we both smiled._

_~end of flashback~_

I hug her again and she puts a small item in my hands. "I want this to be your token." she said. I look over it in my hands, its a necklace with a charm on it. the charm is a small, pale purple butterfly, like the ones in the stump yard during spring. I then notice she wears a similar necklace except her butterfly is a greenish color. I nod, Willow puts it around my neck. I hug her again with tears building up in my eyes. "And stay with Trent and Blake, they'll just fight all the time without you." This gets her to smile a little, we both know that even if the boys are friends, them without a third would end horribly. They call Willow out and before she stands up I hear her wisper. "You be strong too Amber." She walks out and I'm left alone again.

Soon after, I get escorted out and see the escort with Samuel. She chirps happily, "Time to go to the Capitol!" 'Yay, I can't wait' I think.

**Second chapter is done! I would've had it done on Sunday or something but I had a crazy week. So, how do you like it? I decided to add onto Willow and Ambers friendship. And I've been thinking about adding onto Samuel. (and to those that are looking for her attitude, dont worry, its coming) See you in another week! Review! **


	3. On the train

**Two days early! Woo hoo! Ok, I felt like I needed to thank those who reviewed and followed. So... THANK YOU! :) it felt good to know that you guys like the story. **

**Reminder: I don't own the Hunger Games, sadly**

**And now, without further ado... Chapter 3 (yes I said ado XD)**

_Chapter 3_

We sit in the train car in silence. Even though I haven't even looked over at him, I feel him glancing over at me at times. When I do look over at him, he's looking me up and down, a slight smirk playing across his lips. His eyes met mine and I hold his gaze for a while. I hope he can make out the disgust I have for him. The thing is, I've met Samuel Woods before. He was the biggest playboy in school, always had some girl at his side, surrounded by a huge group of friends. All the girls fall at his feet, all except me and Willow. We laugh at his attempts to flirt with us, don't get me wrong, he is very good-looking, but he's arrogant and a jerk. I found that out a while ago.

I was 12, the legal age to start work in 7, and was with Willow. We stood in a shoulder to shoulder line with about a dozen other 12 year olds. A tall, muscular man walked back and forth, sizing us up. "Alright, I'm putting you kids into groups of 3. You then will get an assignment and start it with your group." He barked, and began reading down a list to make groups. "Green. you're with Jones." Me and Willow smile at each other, happy that we're in the same group. "And you two are with Woods." Then a tall boy with short dark hair and the same complexion as me saunters over and smirks, then says "So you're the lucky girls that get to work with me. I'm Samuel" I roll my eyes, "Yeah, it's an honor, let's get our assignment." I say and walk away with Willow. After getting a small piece of paper with our assignment on it we meet Samuel. "Ok, we have to get rid of a small, dying pine." Willow says, reading the paper. She then adds, "It's by the edge of the stump yard, marked with red paint." Samuel and I nod and we grab 2 axes as well as a small hand saw.

We approached the tree, it was a good 10-15 feet tall and clearly dying. Since I was the smallest, I volunteered to climb up to de-branch it. Meaning I cut off the branches that could fall off while we cut it down, we can't have any injuries. As I climb up with the small hand saw, I swear Samuel was staring at me, but all he can see of me is my rear. It makes me feel violated somehow but I shake the feeling. For every branch I cut off I yell a warning and when it gets to the ground, Samuel and Willow move it away. I finally finish and climb down. You'd think that it'd be easy work but I was sweating a surprising amount. "How 'bout we take turns with the axe, I'll go first." Samuel grabs the axe from the ground and begins hacking at the pine. I sit on the ground to rest. After a while its Willows turn, she's not that strong but manages to continue Samuel's work.

I feel him staring at me and I feel uncomfortable. "So, Amber I was wondering if-" I cut him off, knowing where he was going.

"No thanks." He pouts "you don't know what I was gonna ask." I roll my eyes slightly "Yes I do, and I'm not gonna go on a date with you." He seems a little mad "you don't know what you're missing, girl. You'd be lucky to go on a date with me." Ok, now he sounded like an arrogant jerk, which he is. But before I could respond it was my turn.

We had finished the job in maybe 3 hours, during which Samuel flirted with me and Willow. She had rejected him too and he didn't like it. Ever since, that boy has tried to get me or Willow, we kept shooting him down.

So now I'd still have to deal with him, it's gonna be a long couple of days. Then, our mentor came in. He had won a while ago, his name is Leif Allen. He was maybe around 30 and sat across from us. He looked at us for a minute until I spoke up. "Well? Are you gonna say anything or are you-" Samuel cut me off. "Amber, let the man size us up, see what he thinks."

"He's right, girl. Just give me a second." Samuel smirked, and you might as well have written 'smug' on his forehead. So I stayed silent until we were done being sized up. "Ok, you boy, look quite strong. And you don't look so bad either, that could help with sponsors." Samuel's smirk just grew, Leif turned to me. "You're small, but you have a fire in your eyes. I can tell you're a fighter." I nod slowly, he's pretty good at this. "We'll talk over dinner, come on." And the next thing I know, we're sitting at a table. Being served by people who walk silently and they whatever we ask for. Avoxes.

We all talk, Daisy (our escort) is back now, and I stay out of most of the conversation. Leif was explaining about arriving in the Capitol "We'll arrive at the Capitol tomorrow, they'll dress you up and make you pretty then have you ride in the tribute parade. I don't want you arguing with the stylists, understand?" Samuel nods, keeping up his 'suck up, nice guy act' but I say something. "But what if its ridiculous? Our district looks ridiculous a lot." Everyone stares at me "What? It's true." I say defensively, Samuel nudges me and quietly says, "Amber, quit it. Just listen."

"Shut it Samuel. I can ask questions." He scowls and continues eating. Daisy decides to answer me. "Amber, no matter how bad you think you look, you can't complain." "Ok, I won't complain." We finish eating and go to watch the reapings.

We sit on the couch, I'm on the side next to Samuel. 'Great' I think as the reapings play. First up is district 1. A girl, maybe my age, with short dirty blonde hair is picked and a tall muscular boy volunteers. In 2, both the boy and girl volunteer. They both are 18 and have a threatening look in their eyes. Instantly, I know I should fear them, I know they'll team up, they are careers after all. I don't pay attention to the rest, only a few stick in my mind. A crying girl with glasses from 3, a maybe 14-year-old blonde girl from 4, and a boy from 10. I don't know why but he sticks out. We're dismissed to our rooms for bed, I leave silently.

I didn't bother showering, they'd clean me up tomorrow, so I changed into some pajamas. I wore a deep purple shirt and black pajama pants, leaving my reaping dress on the floor. I lay on the bed, holding my necklace tightly and trying not to cry. I replayed everything that happened today. My name being called, my parents' sad faces, Trent and Blake saying goodbye, Willow. Poor, sweet Willow that I stood up for and protected. Our goodbye cannot be the last time I see her. I can't believe all this happened in a day.

I fell asleep like that, clutching the necklace and thinking about home. I had a terrible nightmare about seeing my friends and family's lives after I die. Trent and Blake argued more than normal as Willow cried. I guess their friendship ended because I saw Willow getting teased by boys, and Trent and Blake didn't go near each other. Then I saw my parents crying on the couch, holding each other. Dante sat in his room, head in his hands, muttering something I didn't understand. I saw a hole in the wall, he punched it out of anger and sadness. Evan was with his friends, but he was out of it. He wasn't paying attention, he suddenly left them with tears in his eyes, he was thinking about me. But the most horrible was what happened to Tyler. He laid, on the ground, a knife in his hand, a stab wound over his heart. No one knew because everyone was to busy being depressed. I also saw cut marks on his wrists. He was oldest, he protected everyone else and he felt like he failed, and he didn't want to live with that feeling.

Luckily, Daisy came knocking at the door, chirping the way she did and woke me up. "Oh Amber! Get up, it's time for breakfast. And we'll arrive in the Capitol very soon! Today's going to be wonderful!" I hear her heels click away down the hall. 'Someones a morning person' I thought. I then sat up and got dressed, making sure I wore the necklace, and headed to the dining car.

**What? This is the longest chapter so far? Hmm, I didn't notice. Oh wait I did! Anyways, I hope you liked it. I would've written more but it'd be way to long and this was the best stopping point. BTW, my updating ability will be limited, I'm gonna be staying with my grandparents for thanksgiving and I'll have limited wi-fi. :( **

**While I'm gone, review! Love to all! Have a cookie! (::) **


	4. Tribute parade

**K, ****here's the long awaited chapter 4! T****hank you for your patience. You all deserve a cookie! (::) ^_^ and if there's not enough cookies, everyone else gets a doughnut! (o) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The hunger games is owned by the wonderful Suzanne Collins**

_Daisy came knocking at the door, chirping the way she did and woke me up. "Oh Amber! Get up, it's time for breakfast. And we'll arrive in the Capitol very soon! Today's going to be wonderful!" I hear her heels click away down the hall. 'Someones a morning person' I thought. I then sat up and got dressed, making sure I wore the necklace, and headed to the dining car._

As I walk in, I see the most amazing looking breakfeast ever. There's plates of sausage, eggs, rolls, fruit, pancakes, and about a dozen jams and jellies and syrups. Samuel and Leif are already eating so I fix a plate and sit down. "Well good morning. I hope you slept well." Leif said as I began eating, I nod and swallow "Oh yeah, I slept great." I didn't want to talk about my nightmare, I just want to forget about it. Leif and Samuel look at each other, then me. I began feeling uneasy, Samuel spoke. "Really? Because we heard your mumbling and shrieks from our rooms. Mind explaining?" I glare at Samuel, the last thing I want to tell him is what I have nightmares about, so I steadily answer. "It was nothing, don't worry about it." Samuel raises an eyebrow at me but we all continue eating.

I know what he wants. He wants to know my fears, to use them against me for who knows what. I'll never tell him or anyone, I have to be strong. The train begins to slow, we have entered the Capitol. Me and Samuel go to the window. While Samuel is right in front of the window, smiling and waving, I stand slightly behind him sheepishly. He looks behind at me and gestures towards the window. "Come on, it's easy. Smile and wave and show them your pretty little face." He smirks. I walk next to him and I can't belive what I see. A sea- no- an ocean of strange people wearing every color possible in every way possible. Hair styles I couldn't have even imagined, angular dresses, patterned clothes, everything and anything. But no matter how weird they look, i need them to like me. So, using all my will power, I give a sweet smile and wave. I probably look like one of those plastic dolls from 1. Leif is still at the table, I can tell he's nodding with approval. Soon we're taken off the train and into a new building.

The first thing I hear from my prep team is a shriek. They rush over to me and instantly go to my hair. Then I remembered, I haven't washed or brushed my hair in a full day. They wet my body and hair down, scrub me in a bubbly soap that feels coarse on my skin, almost like tree bark. After rinsing me down they put a foamy, good-smelling shampoo in my hair. To my surprise, when they comb threw my hair, it goes smoothly. They put a more gritty substance in my hair, rinse it out and dry me off.

They didn't talk the whole time, so concentrated on my appearance. When they finish, I sit, in only a thin cover. I play with my hair, it's now soft and free of knots and tangles. After a minute my stylist comes in. She seems like she would be naturally beautiful without the makeup and strange clothes. Her dress is blue, the skirt comes down like a triangle, and has black butterflies scattered all over it. Her hair comes down in what seems like natural waves, but is dyed white with blue streaks and a headband made of fake black butterflies. Although her makeup is excessive, it's pretty. A dark shade of blue surrounds her eyes, making a half-heart shape on either side of her green eyes. Most shockingly, she's naturally young, maybe no more than 30. "Hello Amber. I'm Fritillary, your stylist" she gives me a sweet smile that I return with a sheepish, "Hi." Fritillary seems so genuinly nice that I can't help but trust her, she motions for me to follow her to another small room. We sit on plush chairs and she begins talking.

"Amber, I'm sure you're aware of your districts past outfits, right?" I nod, they always look like trees, it's rediculous. I hope she doesn't decide to follow their path. "Well, I want to do that." She pauses and my hope crumbles to dust. "But with a twist!" She squeals. I smile, I knew I could trust Fritillary. She explains how I'm to resemble a tree without being a tree and says "I just know you'll love it!"

How right she was is amazing. I stand in front of the mirror looking at myself. The dress is strapless and has many thin layers of light and dark brown fabric for the skirt, the pattern looks exactly like tree bark but when touched its as soft as velvet. It falls to the ground where, in some places, it curls up. Anyone seeing it would think it's just decorative, but back home, you'd be able to tell it resembles knarled roots. Around my head is a wreath of all types of leaves. Big orange maple leaves, green leaves from apple trees, small twigs with pine needles on them, even a few pine cones wedged in there. A few vines are also braided into my hair. On my face is suddle green makeup on my eyes with a bronze eyeliner, my lipgloss is a carmel color that just gives my lips shine. I face Fritillary and smile. "Thank you, I look amazing." I tell her, she smiles back "My pleasure. It's my job to make you desirable. Now lets see the boy." And we walk to the chariot room.

I stand by my chariot, the horses are mahogany with the actual chariot being a dark brown. Then Samuel walks in. He wears a suit made of the same material as my dress and has a white dress shirt under the coat. His pants curl at parts of the bottom, like my dress, too. He has brown shoes and a wreath of leaves around his head like I do. His hair is spiked up in the front and he's smirking because he notices me looking at him. I roll my eyes at him as he approaches me. "Like what you see?" He asks, then slips behind me and whispers in my ear, "Because I do." I turn and face him, glaring "Really? You still can't get through your think skull that I will never fall for you?" He just shrugs, which infuriates me, and we're told to get in our chariot. As we stand waiting Samuel looks me up and down. "As good as you look, these outfits are ridiculous. Stupid stylists" Oh no he didn't, Fritillary did an amazing job. I grab him by the collar, stand on my toes and our faces are an inch away from each other. "Listen. Our stylists are genius', we could be actual trees if you prefer. So don't you ever talk bad about Fritillary or else, understand?" He nods, I release him. Luckily no one saw that, he straightens out I his shirt and the chariot begins moving.

We ride, Samuel is waving and smirking slightly, I hear girls screaming in the direction of where he faces. I probably come off as shy and timid, I wave slightly with a hint of a smile on my face as I look around the crowds. We almost reach the city circle when I feel an arm wrap around my waist, I remove it quickly with a quick glare at Samuel. Without looking at him I say, "If you try something like that again, your biggest challenge in the arena will be a short, 15 year old girl from 7." And with that, I smile wider, feeling more confident. We stop in the city circle, listen to President Snow talk, then taken back.

I hop off the chariot, getting a hug from Daisy, then Fritillary. "Oh Amber! You looked great!" I smile "Thanks, couldn't have done it without you." She nods as if saying, 'yeah, I know.' Samuel also revives hugs from his stylist, Weston I think. Leif comes up to Samuel and I with a smile on his face. "Good job kids. Lets go up to our floor, so we can... Talk." I didn't like how he said that but we started for the elevator. As we go up to floor 7, Samuel keeps glancing at me. I don't know if he fears me but he seems a little uneasy about being so close to me. I'm glad. We get to our floor, we walk threw and I glance around. "Go to your rooms and change. After, we'll have dinner. Run along now." Daisy says, me and Samuel obey and go find our rooms.

Once in my room I take off the dress and change into black pants with a pale yellow shirt. I place the wreath carefully on the bedside table but don't bother to shower because I like the vines braided into my hair. I walk into the dining room and sit. Only a moment later does Samuel come out and sits next to me. As we eat Leif starts talking."Tomorrow you start training. For three days gamemakers will watch you, then, on the forth day you'll be evaluated on scale of 1 to 12. Understand?" "Yes" Me and Samuel say in nods, "Good, now, one more thing. You can choose to train together or separate, your choice." He lets us think, Samuel replies first "together" I say "separate." We look at each other, Leif looks at us. "I'll let you guys think about it, just tell me tomorrow." We finish eating and we all go to our rooms. I become restless and walk to the living room. To my surprise I see Samuel, sitting on the couch. I walk silently toward him, I come around the couch and sit next to him."Hey. Could we talk?"

**Ooohh... she wants to talk. What about? You gotta wait ^.^ So, I did most of this at the airport XD but at least I'm able to update normally. Woo Hoo! Did you like angry Amber? I did. Ok so, see next in a week with training and Ambers talk with Samuel. (Just saying, there will be no romance between them. Sorry to those who hoped there would be) **

**P.S. Fritillary is named after a sub-species of butterfly (I think, just look it up) that's why she wears butterflies. ^_^**


	5. Training

**Here's chapter 5. Are you excited? Hope you enjoy. And, I'm sorry for being so late with this. Please don't hate me ;_;**

_To my surprise I see Samuel, sitting on the couch. I walk silently toward him, I come around the couch and sit next to him."Hey. Could we talk?"_

He doesnt look at me, he just stares straight forward. His hair is messed up, guess he couldn't sleep either. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not but he spoke. "It's ok Amber, we don't have to train together." I sit there, slightly stunned, looking at him. That seemed so... out of character. The way he was to the point, the slight softness in his voice, how he didn't even look at me or show emotion. I start standing up. "Oh. Ok, that's great. I'll um.. Well goodnight." I'm standing and start walking when Samuel looks up at me. "Wait. I actually want to talk to you." I stop, dead in my tracks. What would he want to talk about? He continues talking. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." I look at him, then sit back down. "Sorry? Why?" I ask because again, he's out of character. "Why? Because I've always acted like a jerk to you and I'm sorry." He says. I am stunned.

He continues talking. "I know you hate me, you have every right to be. I just wanted to apologize." He pauses, letting me take it in. Samuel Woods, is apologizing to me for being a jerk. Samuel freaking Woods. I wanted to yell at him or something. Tell him it's too little too late, but he seems so sincere, the words tumble out of my mouth without thinking about it. "It's ok. I forgive you." It's his turn to be suprised but he recovers like he always does. He sighs and looks forward again. "It was all an act you know." "What?" I ask. "The whole playboy thing. It's kinda a thing I have to live up to." My confusion must have shown on my face because Samuel says. "You know who Jayden Woods is?" 'Oohh' I thought 'That makes sense.' I nod, Tyler and Dante have told me about Jayden, he's worse than Samuel. "Well he's my older brother." I never thought about them being related even if they have the same last name. Samuel keeps explaining. "Everyone expected me to be like him. Teachers wanted me to have good grades, my parents wanted me to stay out of trouble." He looked at me. "And everyone else wanted me to be exactly like my brother when it comes to girls." I nod slowly, showing I understand. "I'm sorry Samuel, I had you pegged wrong. I should have gotten to know you." he smiles a little, I smile back.

"Ok. Well, we should go to bed now, training starts tomorrow. Night Amber." He stands up and walks to his room. As I make my way to my room I think that the real Samuel isn't all that bad. I pull my hair into a ponytail and lay down. 'Maybe training won't be so bad.' I thought, soon I was asleep.

Waking up, I hear a knock on the door and Samuels voice. "Amber, time for breakfast." I hear a muffled voice "Leif says you have 15 minutes." I sit up and say. "Ok." I quickly get into the shower, I take the braided vines out of my hair, then look at the panel thats in the shower. 'Wow' I think, 'that's a lot off buttons.' I start pushing a few. I get blasted with spurts of freezing cold and super hot water, also a weird bubbly soap covers me from the neck down. Finally getting the perfect temperature and get a blue colored shampoo in my hair, then rinse it out. I step out onto a mat that makes a burst off air and dries me off. I get dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and black shorts, pulling my hair back into a ponytail I walk to the dining room. Taking a seat next to Samuel and across from Fritillary and getting a plate full of food I start eating. "Ah, right on time." Leif said.

We finished and stayed sitting at the table. "Now, have you decided on training together or apart?" Me and Samuel looked at each other, we hadn't really decided but I spoke first. "We can trained and be mentored together, at least for now." Samuel took a quick glance at me then nodded. "Yeah, if it's fine with Amber, it's fine with me." Leif nodded in I think approval. "Ok then. Can you tell me what you kids can do?" I'm thinking of something when Samuel decides to speak for both of us. "I can't do much, but I can say I'm pretty strong." He looks over at me, "Amber, she's maybe the strongest and toughest girl I've ever met. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll be good at something." He smiles. It's one of those genuine smiles that makes you want to smiles too. And I do, just a little. "Alright then, go get to training."

Samuel and I stand up and start walking out when Fritillary walks up to me and says "Here, I thought you'd want to wear it." She hands me the necklace I got from Willow. I put it on. "Thanks." I say quickly before stepping into the elevator. The necklace is long enough that the butterfly is hidden by my shirt, Im nervously tapping my thigh with my hand. If Samuel notices he doesn't say anything. The elevator stops, the doors open and we step out. Only a few other pairs are here. It looks like districts 1, 2, and 4. Since the elevator is on the far side of the training center and everyone else is in the middle, we're obviously out of ear shot. Samuel stops me. "Listen, I haven't told Leif yet but, I'm gonna try to get in with the careers." "Really? You sure you want to?" I ask, he nods "But they'll just stab you in the back later on. Literally, they did a few years ago." I say. He sighs. "Look, it's the best chance I have for surviving as long as possible. Just let me do this." I'm silent for a moment then nod. We continue walking to the other tributes. Samuel goes over to the careers and I stand awkwardly by myself.

Within minutes everyone else is here. After the head trainers speech we're let loose to the stations. I decide on staying away from the weapons for today and go to the edible plants station. Turns out I'm better at it than I thought I would be. After that I go try to make a fire. That takes a while but after 15 minutes I got it. As I go to another station, I glance around to find Samuel. And there he is, standing by the spears with the boy from 2. They talk and I think they laugh, Samuel was always good at making new friends. I sit down at the knot tying station, the 14 year old girl from 4 is there. While it takes me 2 minutes to make a decent knot, she's already made 10. I just calmly go to a different station.

The next day, I decide I could at least try some weapons training. I hear Samuels voice in my head. 'I have no doubt in my mind that she'll be good at something.' After making it clear that I'm no good at archery, can barely pick up a sword, and I can't hold the spear properly let alone throw it. I then see a station, the ax throwing station. I make my way over there. The trainer explains different things to increase my accuracy, then lets me try it. The first time it hits the dummies head, I was aiming for that but it made me seem better than I am. I've never thrown an ax before, except for this once on accident which hit exactly where it should've, but after a few more tries I'm getting good. Then it's time for lunch.

I'm standing in line, waiting for food when Samuel comes up behind me. "Hello, Amber." Without turning I say, "Hey." We move forward and Samuel starts talking again. "So, would you like to sit with us?" I tense up, by 'us' he means him and the careers. "Oh, I don't know Samuel, I-" he cuts me off. "Come on, please? They saw you throwing those axes around and are impressed. I told them I'd get you over there." I look over at the career table, I sigh. "Ok. But only for you and I'm not happy about it." Samuel smiles and we grab our trays and walk to the table.

**Yeah, I'm stopping there. Again, sorry I'm late with the chapter. I also know it's not the best chapter ever. I've had a crazy week. Next chapter will be better, won't be late, and I'll see if I can make it longer.**


	6. Training with the careers

**Ok, chapter 6. Pretty much just chapter 5 pt. 2. Hope you like it.**

At the table Samuel sits next to me on one side and the boy from district 1 on the other. The girl from 1 was smiling but I can tell it wasn't genuine, I'd pulled that before. Her blue eyes sparkled and her dirty blonde hair curled up at the ends. "Hello, Im Crystal. That's Jasper." She said pointing the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes next to me. "Then there's Colten and Matilda." Colten nods curtly at me, he has short brown hair and dark green eyes. Matilda has the same color hair, with it braided down the back, except her eyes are light brown.

"Hi. I'm Amber" I said dumbly then went on to eating. Unluckily, Jasper suddenly puts an arm around my shoulders. "You know," he said. "You're really pretty." I opened my mouth to speak, probably threaten him, but Crystal beat me to it. "Jasper. Don't act like you've never been around a pretty girl before." She flipped her hair and Jasper looked at her. "I have?" That made her turn red. Jasper was laughing, Samuel started too, Colten and Matilda cracked smiles so I thought it was safe to also. I was then again aware of an arm around me and I removed it only to have it replaced again. I smiled a false sweet smile at Jasper. "I swear, if you don't remove your arm, I'll rip it off."

"Just let go of her. She's not joking, belive me." Samuel said, backing me up. Jasper brought his arm to his side and even scooted an inch away from me. Throughout the rest of lunch, I was quiet and observed. Crystal was obviously the leader. Not because of size, skill, or strength but because she acts like a natural leader. Jasper seems take make everything a joke. Laughing and all that. But, maybe because he wants to lighten the mood for everyone. Colten and Matilda, the often wisper to each other while no ones paying attention. I'd guess allienice within aliance. I get up to get another serving of food. As Im walking back, they almost stop talking completely and Samuel looks at me worriedly. I decide to not give it much thought.

When I start training again, Matilda suddenly called me over. She was at the spear throwing station which I'd failed at before. "I noticed earlier that you had some trouble with these." She said while picking up a spear. "Would you like me to help you?" I wasn't sure why she wanted to help but I wasn't gonna argue. So I agreed, and she put a spear in my hands. "Get in your throwing stance." I did as Matilda instructed and she shook her head. "No. First of all you're holding it wrong." She came up to me and adjusted my hands position, it did feel better more natural. "Second, your feet are spread apart funny." She kicked the sides of my feet, getting them in the appropriate placement. She nodded in approval. "Ok, you should be better now. Just throw it like this." She grabbed anothe spear and in a second it hit the dummies heart. I took a deep breath and threw it. I did pretty good, the spear hitting just below the heart, a kill shot.

"Thanks, that really helped." Matilda half smiled, I got the feeling her smiles were rare. "No problem." Throughout the rest of training I got sword tips from Jasper (even though I'm not really good), ran the obstacle course with Colten (I was much faster and nimbler than him), and since I could already throw an ax I threw knives with Crystal (It seemed like I helped her more than she helped me). I didn't really see Samuel. It seemed like the others didn't want us talking or something. I tried talking about it after training but he avoided the questions, I had the feeling he knew something. All he said was, "Look, just remember what you warned me about." That confused me, what I warned him about? Well, I did tell him to not be with the careers.

Its the final day of training before the private sessions. I'm with Crystal at the spears, she's tying her hair in a bun while I hold both our spears. She finishes and and looks at me. "So Amber, you'd agree that we've been nice to you, right? Have we been helpful?" I shift my feet awkwardly, I really didn't want to know where this would go. "Yeah." I say, "You guys helped me a lot, I appreciate it." The corners of her lips come up. "Mmhmm." I'm getting worried now, she asks for her spear and I give it to her. We start throwing them at targets.

"So, would you join us? I mean, we've helped you out and Samuels with us too." I tense and my spear misses completely. Crystal raises an eyebrow at me. "You will, won't you?" Now I understand, Samuel knew him being with the careers was a risk, he didn't think I should take that risk. I don't think so either. "Uh, Crystal, thanks for the offer but no thanks." She tightly gripped her spear, 'uh-oh' I think. She points the spear tip threatingly and dangerously close to my chest.

"Oh no. I had the others help you out. I knew your potential, we all did. So you can join us or we can kill you." She starts stepping closer to me, talking louder, I'm backing up until I hit the wall. "Samuel told you, didn't he? I told him to keep his stupid mouth shut. He influenced your decision, he told us to not have you join. I'll get him for that." A sudden burst of anger surges through me. Samuel said nothing to me, she better leave him alone. I grab the spear a few inches from the tip, twist it and it leaves Crystals grasp. I then hold it next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper, Colten, and Matilda standing with their arms crossed and watching us. I step towards Crystal. "No. Samuel didn't do anything wrong, don't blame him for my decision. Also, a better plan would be to get me to join _before_ teaching me how to use weapons." I shove the spear back into her hands and walk away, almost everyone watched. From the swords I saw Samuel smiling a little.

Crystal stomps over to the others and they talk. Many glares come my way throughout the rest of training, I made very dangerous enemies today, but I don't care. Training ends and Samuel and I get into the elevator. "Good job, you made the right choice." He said to me, smiling. I smile back at him. "Thanks." We get to our floor and step out, "Good luck being with them." Then Lief comes out.

"Who's with who?" he asked, I look at Samuel. "You haven't told him?" I say, he should've earlier. "Told me what?" Leif asks, I look at Samuel expectantly, he sighs. "I'm in with the careers. It was my plan from the start and I'm in." Lief shakes his head. "Boy, I can't believe you'd want that. You seem smart, why not use that brain of yours?" Samuel sighs so I start explaining. "He thinks he'll survive longer or something." Leif looks at Samuel again. "And you're sure about this kid?" Samuel nods. Leif sighs and tells us its time for dinner. We sit and eat, Fritillary was talking about some problem that only Capitol people have.

"And then, after I specifically asked for the blue ones she gave me indigo. Indigo, I mean really-" She kept going on and on, until finally Leif asked us about training and the private sessions. Samuel said he had learned to use a sword pretty well and then I told about the careers teaching me. Leif laughed. "They asked you to join them after teaching you how to use weapons?" I nodded, Leif shook his head and chuckled "They aren't the sharpest tools in the shed now are they?"

"Actually, the ones from 2 are pretty smart, and the boy from 1. It's Crystal that doesn't think before acting, too bad she's their leader." I say because they shouldn't all be considered dumb just because one of them is. Later, Leif explains how the private sessions will work. We wait until our name is called then get fifteen minutes to show the gamemakers what we can do. We get rated on a scale of one to twelve but it doesn't completly define how good we are. People could purposely get a low score to be underestimated or show their true colors just to intimidate people, which is what the careers do.

"Now, go to bed. Final discussions will be tomorrow." Leif orders. I dont object, before I can open my door I feel a hand in my shoulder. Turning I see Samuel. "I just wanted to say, good luck tomorrow." he says, then hesitates the next part. "And, you should show them all you can do." I smile slightly and nod. "Goodnight." He says and turns around. "Goodnight." I say and slip into my room. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out.

**yeah, kinda sucky ending. I was getting some writers block towards the end. Next chapter will be private sessions and training scores. Woohoo! P.S. I'm s starting to write another story. It's gonna be short and not about an OC. I'll try to not let it affect this story. K? Bye.**


	7. Private sessions and training scores

**In case you guys want to know, my new story is out now. It's called 'Nothing gold'. If you could go read its first chapter and tell me what you think, that'd be great. Now, back to this story! I give you, chapter 7!**

* * *

For some reason, when I walked into the dining room, no one was in there. I looked around for a few minutes but I found nothing. There wasn't even any food out. Suddenly, an avox walked into the room. He saw me and gave me a confused look. "Where is everyone?" I asked, he pointed to a clock and I had woken up almost an hour earlier than usual. But I did have a pretty good sleep even with the thought of the careers after me on my mind. I looked back at the avox, he held up on finger as if saying 'hold on'. He walked out and later came back with a plate of food then motioned me to sit at the table.

On the plate was some of my favorite things I've had for breakfast since I've been in the Capitol. There was sausage, bacon, a waffle with syrup, banana slices, a chocolate muffin and a glass of milk. Even though we're not supposed to, since no one else is around, I turn to the avox. "Thank you." I say and smile slightly, he nods and smiles back then walks away. I practically inhale my breakfast and go sit on the couch. I think about what I'll do today. What to show the gamemakers, what my score will be. Then, Leif told me, the interviews are the day after tomorrow which I'm not ready for at all. I'm pacing the room because of the self-inflicted nervousness until Leif walks in.

"Uh, you ok there?" He asks. That brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I said quietly. Then coughed and said louder. "Yeah, I'm just fine." He gives me a concerned look before going to the table and eating.

"You already eat?" Leif asks.

"Yeah, I woke up early." I sit down on the couch as Samuel and Fritillary and everyone else comes in. As they all eat and chat I try calming my nerves. I try imagining Trent sitting here, listening to my worries. No doubt he'd say something completely unhelpful like 'Oh don't worry, all you're doing is showing your worth to the people that ultimately decide your life or death'. Then I'd probably smack him upside the head, but that thought brings a slight smile to my face.

Blake would be no help either. He'd state the obvious about what to show the gamemakers. 'Just do whatever you've been doing in training, I mean, that's what you're supposed to do...' And that would earn a scowl and he'd get all apologetic. The only person I could imagine actually helping would be Willow. Even though whatever she says I would only make sense of later like 'You'll figure it out like you always do. You're Amber Green, you can do anything.' Willow, my innocent Willow. Even if we're the same age or if she's almost half a foot taller than me, she looks up to me. I have something she always wanted, courage, and she's told me that before. She never could stand up for herself let alone others, she's so timid and sensitive, more like a twelve year old than a fifteen year old.

Leif's voice snaps me back to reality. "Hey, private sessions are in fifteen minutes and you're still in your bed-clothes. Go get dressed." I look down at myself, he's right, I go to my room and get ready.

I come back wearing more black shorts but with a green t-shirt, my hair in its usual ponytail. Samuel and I are sent down to the training floor and we wait with everyone else. When Samuel immediately went to the careers after we got out of the elevator, I didn't blame him, he needs to show he's loyal to them. No one talked, at all, it was complete silence until we heard a voice say, "Crystal Grace."

To be honest, the voice made me jump a little. I thought maybe a person walked out and called the next tribute but no, I wasn't expecting a random voice to call us in.

Crystal stood up, smirked, and walked into the training room with a flip of her hair. She made me want to vomit. She was like every snobby, popular, ditzy girl I've ever met put together. She was the ultimate queen bee, thinking she's so perfect and untouchable. The thing is, I've shown every girl like that just how touchable they are and Crystal will be no different.

As time passes by others are called, Jasper, Matilda and Colten of course. Then districts three, four, five. After the boy from six is called, I knew I had fifteen minutes until my turn. I looked at the others, each and every one of them was looking down at their feet or playing with their hand and that made me feel better. I realized that I'm not the only one nervous, it was ridiculous to even think that I was.

My relaxed state of mind lasted for five minutes. I somehow managed to stand when I heard "Amber Green" being called. I walk into the training room, what sounds like Willow's voice inside my head says, 'You're Amber Green, you can do anything.' I stand before the gamemakers, slightly below them. "Amber Green, district 7." I say, the head gamemaker nods at me.

"Go ahead Miss. Green." He says, his voice sounded like a congested mouse and his pointed nose and grey hair didn't help that image. I walk over to the ax throwing station, my footsteps echo through the empty room. There were five axes lined on the rack, picking one up I take a breath and face the four dummies lined up in a row. I probably have ten minutes now, trying to forget about the gamemakers, I bring my arm back, take another breath then throw. _Thunk._ Dead center, I sigh in relief. I continue that with the other three axes. _  
_

I pick up the fifth, each dummy already has an ax lodged in its chest, not all in the heart but in its chest. I get an idea, I don't have much time but I can do this. I stand in front of the first dummy, when I throw the ax, it goes sideways. It hits the wall behind the dummy while the head falls to the ground. I've successfully chopped the dummies head off. From the corner of my eye, the gamemakers are still watching me, I don't know what to do. I don't know how much time I have left. Impulsively, I run to then through the obstacle course faster than I ever did in training.

I hear someone clear their throat, I turn around. "That will be all, thank you Miss. Green." I nod and walk out. I go into the elevator, press seven and get to my floor. Everyone's sitting on the couches, Fritillary motions for me to sit down.

"So, how'd it go?" She asks.

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk about it." I say. Fritillary just laughs, more like squeaks, she had a high-pitched laugh.

"Oh, you can talk about it with us. Just, no one else."

I nod and explain how I just threw axes, and did the quick obstacle run. Lief nods.

"Good job kid, you'll get a decent score." He says and smiles slightly. Just then, Samuel walks in.

"Oh Samuel, tell us all about it." His stylist, Weston, says. Samuel didn't even stop, he walked to his room while saying.

"I went in, I sliced some dummies up, I left. That's it." Me and Leif exchanged looks.

"Hey, could you talk to him? If he won't talk at least tell him to be back for dinner, ok?" He asks, I nod and stand up. I walk to Samuel's door and knock on it. No answer.

"Samuel? Can I come in?" I hear I faint noise that might be a yes, I walk in to see Samuel sitting on his bed. "You ok?" He nods. I sit next to him. "I don't think you are."

"Amber, I-I made a mistake." He says. That worried me, what was he talking about? "I never should have joined them. Do you know what they told me to do?"

"What?" I ask. He looked pale, I was really worried now.

"I don't know how but, when I walked out before I got to the elevator, Jasper and Colten came up to me. They said they had a message from Crystal." He explains, I nod. Of course Crystal would send the two intimidating boys just to get a message through. "They said, 'Crystal decides Amber has to pay, and you're gonna help.' I was so nervous, they said, they said 'Get her to get into the alliance, then we can just kill her after the bloodbath.' I asked what if you said no and what they said made my blood run cold. They said that when we find you, I'd be the one to kill you." That made my blood run cold too, they want my district partner to personally kill me. "I'm sorry, I should've listened to you and Leif, I'm sorry." He says in just above a whisper. I put an arm around him and give him a side hug.

"Its ok, I'm not mad. How about we go eat dinner now, ok?" I say, he nods. We stand up and walk out. We sit next to each other at the table. Leif looks at me, I mouth, 'Just leave him alone.' He nods, we all continue eating. Finally, it's time for our training scores. We all sit on the couches, I sit next to Samuel again. Faces and scores flash on the screen. Crystal got a nine, Jasper got a ten, Colten and Matilda also got tens. The girl from four got a surprising eight, she obviously was hiding some talents during training. Then, they got to district seven.

"Amber Green. Score of... Nine." Everyone starts clapping and congratulating me. Samuel looks at me and smiles. 'Good job' I tell myself. I wonder how well Crystal is taking this, me getting the same score as her and her getting the lowest of the careers, just a small way of showing how touchable she is. Then it's Samuel's turn, we wait in anticipation.

"Samuel Woods. Score of... Eight." We erupt in cheers again. I smile and give him another side hug. After the scores are done Lief directs us to bed again.

"Tomorrow will be a long day of preparation, you'll need your sleep." He says. We obey his orders, Samuel and I say good job to each other again before going to our rooms. I grab the necklace off the bedside table and hold the butterfly in my fingers. I smile before putting it back. I get changed and get in bed, before closing my eyes I say out loud as if she could hear me.

"Thank you Willow." And before I know it, I'm asleep.

* * *

**Yay! I finished the chapter before christmas! I've been on winter break so I could write more and I still have almost a week left of break and I expect to have at least chapter eight out by the time I get back to school. Anyways, happy holidays and I'll see you later. :)**


	8. Interviews

I'm awake for less than an hour and I've been shoved into six-inch heels and a dress. Luckily, Fritillary is helping Daisy 'train' me so it's not completely horrible. "Hold up your skirt Amber. But not to high! Not above the ankle." I'm instructed. 'Ugh.' I think, 'There are too many rules to go with wearing dresses.' I try walking around the room again, hoping I'm doing everything correctly and ignoring the fact that my feet were half asleep and hurting at the same time

I hear light clapping and turn around to see Daisy and Fritillary smiling at me. "Well done, you are the picture of elegance." Daisy says. I smile slightly, in just the way I was told, earning very pleased faces from the two women in front of me.

"Thank you, I was taught by the best." I say, making Fritillary and Daisy nod slightly and smile. After a while more of practice I'm deemed fit and presentable. I throw my arms up in an 'I'm done' motion, kick off the heels, hold my dress up to my thighs and walk to my room, leaving the previously pleased women open-mouthed and wide-eyed. I change out of the dress and into something more comfortable. Shorts and a t-shirt. And now I'll be with Leif for the next couple of hours to discuss my interview angle. I sit across from him on the couch as he looks me over and thinks.

He starts listing off angles. "Mysterious, pretty, strong... no, not innocent"

I cut him off, "Wait, please explain those."

"Well, no offense but, you're this small girl who got a nine. People want to know more, that's how they work, and you've got an attitude that you could hide anything. You are mysterious." I nod and wait for him to continue. "And, you are pretty, too bad your attitude doesn't exactly fit the stereotypical 'pretty girl' image." I nod, urging him on, I also sense a common theme. "Then, the angle that most fits you, strong. You got a pretty good training score, you radiate self-confidence and almost anyone could see that. These Capitol people love a tribute that's sure of themselves. Maybe that's what you should use."

"Why not innocent?" I ask, Leif gives me a look.

"Do innocent people get nines? Besides, you couldn't fool anyone with your temper." He says then pauses. "And do you know why else you couldn't do innocent? Think, what did all my explanations have in common?"

"Attitude." I say almost automatically. "An angle would work best if it goes with who I really am, even if its mixed with something I'm really not." Leif nods and smiles slightly.

"Good job kid. So, what do you choose?" He asks. I hesitate, I don't know what to choose. I'm torn between mystery and strength, both do suit me. Leif must notice this. "How about I throw out some questions and we'll see what suits you based on your answers." I nod as he starts.

"So, how prepared would you say you are?" He asks, I know he's setting me up for being strong.

"I'd say pretty prepared, it's not like I'm some scared twelve-year-old with no clue on what to do." I reply, as I do I sit up straighter. Leif nods before asking more questions. We get through it, the end result is a good mix of slyness and confidence.

"I'd say you're ready, good job too. Dinner'll be soon so any last questions?" He says

"Uh, what's Samuel's angle?" I ask hesitantly, not knowing if its ok to ask or not. Leif replies without thinking.

"A mix, like you, but of charm and being likable. He's pretty good at it too." That doesn't surprise me. Between the two of us, Samuel will most likely get more sponsors. Leif's right, I come off as abrasive and with a temper. We go to the dining room for dinner.

Fritillary, Weston and Daisy talk non-stop during the whole meal. Apparently Daisy overlooked our interview outfits and swears that, "You will absolutely, positively adore them. I know you'll look marvelous!" Samuel and I just nod, taking her word for it. A slight smile plays on both our lips, Capitol people are very amusing. Tonight for dessert, a cake with delicate white frosting and what looks like red crumbs on top is placed in the center of the table. I look at it in awe, I notice Samuel doing the same.

"Ooh, red velvet with cream cheese frosting, my favorite." Weston says. He said its called red velvet cake which I thought sounded kinda funny. Who names food after fabric? Then Daisy explains how the cake is a red color and soft like velvet. An avox with a knife comes and cuts a piece for everyone. I stare at the piece in front of me, holding my fork just above it. Everyone else is eating and enjoying it, Samuel nudges me and urges me to eat. "Come on dear, I've never met a person who didn't like red velvet." Weston said before taking another bite.

I dig my fork into the piece, bring it to my mouth then eat my very first bite of red velvet cake. It was amazing, it tastes almost like chocolate like the muffins I've had for breakfast, but it was way better than that. The rest was gone in a snap, I inhaled that delicious piece of amazingness. I saw Samuel did the same, we were allowed another piece but only one more. "I don't want to have to adjust your interview outfits." Fritillary said jokingly. We finished and I felt so full, I went to bed without Lief having to tell me and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror. The girl in front of me is someone I've never seen before. Her curly hair falls gracefully down her back with a thin braid going across the top like a headband. She wears a knee-length, strapless, light orange dress that has a thick piece of gold ribbon just above the waist that makes a bow in the back and gold strappy heels. Her tanned skin almost glows and her makeup is without flaw. This girl is alien to me, she looks innocent and young, like someone who shouldn't be in these games. But at the same time she looks proud and confident, almost like me.

I turn around to face a clearly excited Fritillary. "So? How do you like it?" She asks, I smile.

"It looks great, thank you so much." I say, making her smile wider. She then pulls something off the little side table that I didn't notice before. She walks over to me and puts a necklace over my head, after she puts it on me I see it's the butterfly necklace.

"I thought the purple would go well with the dress." She says, "And I guessed that you'd want it, it's your token right?" I nod, still looking at the necklace. How many days has it been since leaving home? Six? Seven? This is the first time I realize, this is all really happening. After tonight I'll be in a death arena with twenty-three other kids and four of them are personally out to get me. I try pushing that thought out, I need to focus on this interview. I can't be scared, I'm brave and confident. At least my angle is.

When I look back up at Fritillary, just before I have to leave her, I notice the hint of sadness in her eyes. I don't understand, why would she be sad? She must see me noticing because she hurriedly gets me out of the little room.

"Well go on, they need everyone ready soon. Go on." She pauses. "And good luck Amber, I'm sure you'll do great." Fritillary smiles reassuringly, I nod and leave her.

They have all the tributes lined up in order by district with girl first then boy. I see Samuel behind me looking very handsome in a black shirt with an unbuttoned blue suit jacket and black pants. We don't talk to each other. We know Crystal and the others could be watching, somehow, somewhere.

Finally, the interviewer Caesar Flickerman introduces Crystal. She walks up in a pink floor length gown that shimmers with her every move. The neckline goes kinda low, barely showing her breasts. She's elegant and provocative, sitting gently then, smoothing out her dress. I don't even bother listening to her but every five seconds I hear her annoying little laugh. 'That's really her laugh?' I think. 'And it's like she starts every answer with it.' After the buzzer sounds, Crystal says goodbye and walks offstage, then on goes Jasper.

Like watching the reapings, I only catch bits and pieces of interviews. Colten and Matilda are intimidating but in their own special ways. Caesar complements the girl from four for getting such a good score, she later giggles and says she can't tell how she got it. Everyone's interview is a blur, buzzers sound, tributes talk, and then I'm called.

Time slows as I walk up onto the stage. I aware of applause and I make my way over to the two chairs. Caesar smiles at me.

"Hello Amber." He says. "You look beautiful." He lets his hand out to me. I smile back and take it.

"Hi Caesar, and thank you." I reply as I sit down. He lets my hand go, I put both my hands in my lap.

"Amber it's nice to have you here with us."

"It's nice to be here." I reply

Caesar nods. "Now, sometimes I ask how ready someone is but with your training score I don't think I need to ask." More applause from the audience. I smile slightly. Caesar laughs. "Oh, look at her. So modest. Don't sell yourself short, you did a fantastic job." More applause.

"Thank you, Caesar. I'm sure it made people forget about my size and focus on my skill." Caesar laughs again, his playful laugh that almost calms me, I've heard so little laughter since arriving.

"I'm sure it did. I'm sure it did." He says while nodding. "You said you were prepared, have any special plans?" I smile slyly.

"Of course I do." I say which is a complete lie, but no one will know.

"Mind sharing one?"

"Oh but if I did that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I say. He just laughs again.

"No, I guess not." Then, something about me catches his eye. I look down at myself and grab at my necklace. "What a lovely necklace."

"Thank you." I reply.

"Is it your token?" I nod

"My friend Willow gave it to me." I say. The audience starts quieting down.

"Now was Willow the girl you were with at the reaping?" Caesar asks, I nod again. "Did she say goodbye to you?"

"Yes, that's when she gave me the necklace."

"And you would say that you care for her?" He asks. I shouldn't be talking about this, it isn't my angle. I can't be confident while talking about Willow like this. The crowd is silent.

"Yes, very." I answer, Caesar nods.

"So you're trying to win for her, is that it? You want to get back home and have your friend?" I hope you can't notice me tearing up because I'm on the brink of tears. I just nod, it's all I can do without bursting into tears. Willow's my weakness, she is what it takes to break me.

Caesar nods with his eyes closed then takes my hand and kisses it. "I wish you and your fiend the best of luck." He says.

"Thank you." I try saying it in a strong voice and thought about adding something cocky in the end but both don't come out that way. On the word you my voice catches slightly, luckily Caesar's a courteous man and acts like I thanked him perfectly. After a minute or so of general talk, I get the audience applauding and laughing, the buzzer sounds. I stand up and say good-bye to Caesar then walk off stage. As I do, Samuel passes me briefly, without looking at him I purposely shift my hand to brush against his while he walks by.

I decide to go back to the suite and watch the interviews there. I go up the elevator and don't bother changing yet so I sit on the couch. I look at the screen which shows Samuel and Caesar. 'Good luck Samuel.' I think. 'Even though you don't need it.'

* * *

**Chapter finished! Next chapter will be watching Samuel's interview and it will be the last chapter before the games start. Also, I really wanted red velvet cake when I wrote the dessert scene, it's my favorite kind of cake ever! O_O it's delicious.**


	9. Entering the games

_I decide to go back to the suite and watch the interviews there. I go up the elevator and don't bother changing yet so I sit on the couch. I look at the screen which shows Samuel and Caesar. 'Good luck Samuel.' I think. 'Even though you don't need it.'_

I watch as Samuel greets Caesar and shakes his hand. The applause dies down, Samuel sits and Caesar starts talking. "Hello Samuel, how are you doing?" Samuel smiles.

"I'm doing well Caesar." He replies.

"I see you're looking sharp as usual." Samuel grins and straightens his jacket.

"Why thank you Caesar, I do my best." Samuel says in the same confident and low tone that used to taunt and annoy me. "But I must give credit to my stylist, or else I'd be sitting here in my nicest white shirt and brown pants." The audience laughs, I can't help but think that the Capitol citizens couldn't even imagine wearing such simple clothing. The nicest things we have in the districts, they would turn away from.

In my thought, I almost miss Caesars next question.

"You're a nice, strong, handsom boy Samuel. but, do you have any secrets?"

Samuel laughs slightly then says, "Thank you, and yes, I guess you could say that." Samuel smirks. What does Samuel mean by 'I guess you could say that'? Is it that he joined the careers or is it something I don't even know about. Something no one but he knows about. I decide to continue watching what's left of the interview instead of worrying.

"I doubt you're going to tell us, right?" Ceasar asks, Samuel nods. "Now, your last is Woods, am I correct?"

"Yes, that is my last name." Samuel says nodding.

"If my memory is correct, two years ago twelve year old boy was sitting right here with the last name Woods." I see Samuel tense up, where is Ceasar going with this? "And if you don't mind me asking, was that you're younger brother?" Samuel nods slightly.

"Yes, Jackson Woods, was my brother." Samuel answers strainingly, like he had to force himself to admit that. I never knew Samuel had a younger brother either but I should've known better if he had the same last name. Its a horrible thing, what Ceasars doing, bringing up his brother. Samuel now taps his finger on his thigh nervously, anticipating what will be said next.

"Ah yes, I see the resemblense. Though, he was much smaller." Ceasar says.

"Yeah, and maybe that's why he didn't even get past the blood bath." Samuel said almost cruelly, like Ceasar was the one that took his brother away. Samuel didn't look at Ceasar anymore. I was all the way on the seventh floor and I could feel the tension in the air between the two, luckily the buzzer sounded and Samuel instantly stood up. He walked off without shaking Ceasars hand.

* * *

Soon, Samuel, Leif, Fritillary, Daisy, and Weston all came up and we all met at the dining table. Samuel looked down at his food the whole time while we all talked. I felt really bad, I was emotional talking about Willow, I can't imagine talking about a deceased sibling.

After we've finished dinner, avoxes bring out a ton of desserts including my new favorite, red velvet cake. I mentally make it my personal goal to get at least a bite of each one. "Since it's your last night here, we let eat to your hearts content." Daisy says, gesturing over the table. After a while I notice Samuel not eating.

"Come on Samuel, you know you want some." I say softly. He looks up at me in an angry yet sad way.

"What's the point?" He snaps. "Why should I get used to eating such fine foods when I'm going into the arena tomorrow?" With that he stands and goes to his room. We all sit in silence, I put my fork down and swallow the cake that's in my mouth.

"Goodnight everyone, sleep well." I say as I stand up. They all nod and say goodnight as I walk down the hallway to my room. I change out of my dress and fold it carefully then place it at the foot of my bed. I look at it for a while, it's a shame that something like that will only be worn once. I set my necklace on the night stand.

I sit on my bed in a grey t-shirt and sweatpants, I wait until I hear everyone go to their rooms. I stand up and walk out, I had the feeling I'd see someone. And there he was, sitting on the couch. He wore sweatpants but no shirt, his hair was really messed up, it was flat in some places and sticking up in others. "Ok, talk." I said as I sat next to him.

"Amber, just please leave me alone." Samuel said tiredly.

"No, I want you to tell me about Jackson." I said. He sighed and looked at me.

"If you really want to know." He started. "He was my little brother, he'd be fourteen by now. When he was reaped I wished I had the courage to volunteer, but I didn't, and sometimes I wonder how things would've turned out if I did." Samuel didn't look directly at me while he spoke, he kept looking past me. "On the first day of the games me and my family saw him get stabbed in the back while running from the cournicopia. My mom ran to her room and sobbed, she didn't come out for a day." Suddenly he stood up. "He always was overestimating himself, he thought he could run in and slip out but no, it doesn't work that way!" He paced back and forth, I swear I saw tears building in his eyes. "I-I just-" Samuel sat back down. "Amber, I know how you are, dont make the same mistakes he did."

I look at him a while before nodding slightly. "I won't, and I'm sorry that you had to lose your brother like that." He nods back.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight." I say and stand up.

"Wait, Amber." Samuel says.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at dinner. I-" I cut him off.

"Samuel, you don't need to apologize. I'm not mad." I say, he nods. He stands up and we both walk to our rooms.

* * *

I don't remember what my dream was about last night but I woke up with dried tears on my face and wet spots on my pillow. I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I walk into the dining room, Leif, Fritillary, Weston, Samuels prep team and my prep team were all standing in front of the table. My prep team storms me and looks me over, examining my hair, my nails, everything. When Samuel comes out, the same is done to him. Both our prep teams leave leaving us with Leif, Fritiallary, Daisy, and Weston.

Leif walks up to Samuel and I. "I hope I'll see one of you again. It was great being your mentor. Good luck and, dare I say it? May the odds be ever in your favor." Samuel and I nod, we don't say anything. Before we walk away, Leif claps us on the shoulder.

As we're in the elevator, Samuel says, "It all feels real now, doesn't it? A little too real." He paused. "But, I'm glad we could be friends even for a short time." I don't respond, I agree with everything he's saying, but I don't know what will happen if I start talking like that. I look forward at the doors until they open and we get out.

* * *

We ride on a hovercraft to a location under the arena, I sit in-between the girl from three with the glasses that was crying at the reaping and the boy from nine. Across from me sits Jasper. I look down at my lap most of the time but when I look up, there's Jasper, sitting right in front of me. Of all the careers, he would have to be the nicest but he's still a career and he is out to get me. Worst of all, he's closest to Crystal. I look a little to the right and see her, watching me. My eyes narrow, she glares back. Her blue eyes locking with my brown ones when she finally looks away, a small victory for me.

I wait in a small room, underneath the arena. In a corner is a clear tube that will lift me to my platform. I've been instructed to wait until the countdown finishes to run off unless I want to be blown up. Fritillary waits with me and gives me the outfit for the arena. It's a black tank top with khaki shorts that go just above my fingertips and brown ankle boots. Fritillary comes up behind me and puts something around my neck, she clips it together then turns me around so she can look at me, she smiles. "You look wonderful." She says.

I reach at my neck, I look down and see my necklace. I look back up. "Thank you, for everything." I say.

"Now, don't get me all worked up. I can't leave here looking sad now can I? Just come here." She says as she wraps her arms around me. Her heels make her a lot taller than me so she has to bend down to hug me. I hug her back, she smells like a fresh meadow with the flowers blooming and dew still on everything. It reminds me of the stump yard, and home, and my friends. We let go and I wipe my eyes because I felt myself tearing up. Just then I female voice says, _fourty-five seconds_. I made my way across the room and up to the tube. I stepped in and the little door closed instantly, I turned around and saw Fritillary smiling at me. As I began to rise she waved at me, like when you leave school and say goodbye to your friends but know you'll see them again. I rise up, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. There's a moment of darkness and then suddenly mis eyes are blinded with white light and I feel warm air around me. Taking a deep breath as my eyes adjust I smell nature, something I have been away from far too long, and I know that I've entered the arena.

**Ok, I'm really sorry the chapter's so late. It was completely my fault, I got lazy and didn't write for a while. Please don't hate me. So, next chapter will be the first day of the games! Also, I'll be posting another chapter on my other story, Nothing gold, soon if you want to check that out.**


End file.
